The Doctor Is In
by illusioneyes
Summary: Oneshot. The second story in a series. Murdoc has to take little, 10-year old Noodle to the doctor's, but finds that there's a lot more to be delt with than waiting around for the check up.


Disclaimer- I don't own Gorillaz

--------------------------------------------------------

Murdoc tapped his foot impatiently, humming a dark, brooding tune to himself. He stared at the spartan walls before him and glanced up anxiously at the plain white clock placed just so on the far right wall. Why was he waiting so long? He turned quickly to the girl beside him, making sure she was still there. The little Japanese girl swung her legs in unison, staring hypnotically with her mouth hanging open at something; she was thinking about something. Out of the awkward silence of the room, she began to sing to herself a bright tune in Japanese. Murdoc enjoyed it somewhat, but in a way, it made him more nervous.

He hated doctor's offices.

He watched impatiently as she wandered off the chair, pulling on the sleeves of the jacket, which was much too long for her.

" Namazu..."

She approached the wide fish tank and propped herself up on the edge of the table it rested on, balancing on her tiptoes. She watch as the catfish inside sucked on the glass, its bug-eyes glaring wildly around in its skull; whatever kind of skull a fish has. Entranced by the creature, she moved her lips in the same sucking motions, making a loud 'pop' each time.

" Noodle-girl...?" Murdoc called quietly, wondering what was so great about that stupid, ugly fish. She turned to him at the sound of her name, still pursing her fishy lips. He fought back a chuckle.

The girl danced her way to him on tiptoes, placing her hands up on the sides of her face and moving her small, slender fingers like gills when she got closer to him.

" Deribufisshu!" she hissed, attempting to sound evil, but it made her look even cuter. Murdoc could hardly bear it without showing his amusement.

But the doctor saved him from his near laugh-attack, clearing is throat as he stepped into the waiting room.

" Mr.Niccals?"

" 'At's me, mate."

He glanced over at the man, then looked at the little girl, who had instantly stopped her fishy charade.

" Oh, a checkup for your daughter?" he asked, looking surprised, yet somehow amused.

" NO!" he answered a little too quickly and roughly. " She's my friend's... sister." he lied, not knowing how he would take to her living in a house full of adult men. A harem impression was not what he was going for right now.

" Oh." was all he said, and ushered them into the hall with one hand. Murdoc jerked his head in the same direction, motioning for Noodle to follow. She did without question and practically bounced after the doctor. Murdoc walked slowly beside her, silently worrying like a mother. He would have to watch her carefully around strangers; she would follow anyone if they smiled at her.

The trio entered another, smaller white room and the doctor shut the fake-wood door behind him, pulling a clipboard out from nowhere. Murdoc turned to Noodle and boosted her up onto the bed-thing the doctors always made him sit on; he hated them, the crinkling paper made him unbearably nervous. He cringed as Noodle adjusted herself on the paper and stared up at the stick-ons of cute animals on the wall, completely entranced again.

The doctor flipped through the forms and handed the clipboard to Murdoc, who took his seat next to Noodle in a stiff, wooden chair that was clearly made to be uncomfortable. He took the forms and black pen and grimaced at the paperwork. He hated it– everything having to do with the doctors' or doctors' offices. The white-coated man left the room with one fluent movement, leaving the man and girl alone. Murdoc bit down with sharp teeth on the end of the pen; this was so boring it was almost painful. It wasn't even like he wanted to come, he'd been bullied into it! Russel was in the states to visit a family member (just who, he couldn't remember, he couldn't care less anyways) and he couldn't trust 2D to be completely competent of finding a good doctor or driving there or not acting up; doctors' offices didn't just make him nervous, like Murdoc, they frightened him. Muds didn't want Noodle to be frightened on her first doctor's visit just because 2D had a mental breakdown, so he was forced to take her himself.

" Murdocu-san?"

Murdoc looked up instantly at the little girl, who stared at his with slanted, black eyes, her head tilted so she could look at him. Her expression showed some obvious discomfort, but for what, he wasn't sure.

" Eh? What is it, Noodle-love?" Maybe she was nervous, or scared.

" Toire wa doko desu ka?"

He stared at her blankly.

" ...Wha?"

The girl hopped off her perch and landed gracefully on the floor, crossing her legs and bouncing from one foot to the other, wincing.

" Otearai!" she said firmly.

Murdoc got the gist. He placed the clipboard on the seat and got up, opening the door slightly; the doctor was, conveniently, coming back. He threw the door open and made the poor man jump back five feet.

" Where ya bathroom, mate'?"

" Um, down the hall, it's the last door on the left-"

Before he had even finished talking, Murdoc carefully took the girl's hand and practically sprinted down the hall, his heavy footsteps muffled by the dull-colored carpet.

He stood impatiently outside the bathroom door; thank God he'd made it in time, he wasn't too keen on having any accidents on his unwanted outing. After a few minutes, the door opened a crack and Noodle peeked out, grinning, trying to hide her embarrassment.

" Gomen nasai, Murdoca-sama."

There was a genuinely apologetic tone in her sweet, little voice and Murdoc grunted quietly to himself.

" It's okay... let's go."

He hustled back to the room, Noodle skipping alone behind him, singing to herself again, clearly happy. The doctor was waiting for them, looking over what Murdoc had scribbled down, grimacing at the almost unreadable scrawl. When he noticed the lanky man enter with the little Japanese girl tailing behind him, he put on his classic doctor smile and motioned gently for Noodle to take her place back on her perch. Murdoc sat down once again, fidgeting. He watched the doctor lace the stethoscope into his ears and pull the metal end towards the girl.

" I'm going to use this to listen to your heart, dear."

" Nani?" she asked, questioningly.

" Your heartbeat." the doctor repeated, patting on his chest slightly.

She still looked a little confused, but let the doctor place the metal end over her heart. She shivered from the icy metal, even through her jacket. Murdoc watched, tapping his foot– he wanted to go home. But even after the doctors' visit, the day wasn't done yet.

Noodle got her ears, eyes, and reflexes checked, with minor giggling on her part. It was all so weird, it was funny! But Murdoc got a little jumpy when the doctor looked over at him; he knew what was coming and he didn't like it.

" I'm going to have to give her a mandatory tetnus s-h-o-t, Mr.Niccals. She's due for one."

He nodded curtly, waving off the doctor, who needed no further mention to leave. When he disappeared, Murdoc looked over at Noodle and sat down beside her.

" Noodle-girl?"

" Hai?" she responded, looking curiously into his mismatched eyes with her bright, happy ones.

" Um..." He froze up. He could sell millions of best-selling items, beat up on zombies (as well as 2D), and face the unrelenting media, but those puppy-eyes– he couldn't take it. He had to fight the cute look. " Uh... the doctor's gonna give you... uh... something to keep you from getting sick... B-but don't be scared, okay? I'll be right beside you, 'kay?" Murdoc wasn't good at this, and he knew it.

The girl didn't seem to understand what he meant, but nodded anyways, smiling her bright, girly smile. It made Murdoc feel a little uncomfortable.

The doctor finally returned, much to Murdoc's dismay. He was secretly hoping that he wouldn't come back and they could just leave. But when the man turned to show a tray of injection equipment, he knew that wasn't going to happen. A wave of uneasiness spread through the room quicker than Murdoc thought possible and the girl went rigid. Out of nowhere, she shrieked the loudest, piercing scream Murdoc had ever heard and clung to his arm with such strength that it made him jump.

" Waaaaaaaah! Otomo-san!! WAAAAHHH! Tasukete!!"

Murdoc was quickly tackled with a strong hug and he tried desperately to calm the girl as the doctor prepared the shot. He glanced around wildly and patted Noodle on the back, trying his best to talk over her screams.

" SHH! Noodle-love, it's allright! I'm here! I-I'll make sure you're okay! Nothing's going to happen, 'kay? Stop crying, please! S-stop crying!"

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, but did not loosen her iron grip. He shifted himself so that she was only gripping onto his side, sniffling. Noodle went to look back at the needle tray, but Murdoc tiled her head back towards him to keep her from looking. He managed to pry one of her arms off of him and the doctor took her hand carefully. She gripped tightly onto Murdoc and closed her slanted eyes even tighter, gritting her teeth.

" It's okay, Noodle-love, ol' Murdoc's got ya." he said, sounding unsure, even to him.

Noodle hugged onto him tighter when the needle pierced her pale skin and squealed.

Noodle waited quietly as Murdoc signed out in the waiting room, examining the colorful band aid with cartoon kitties on it that covered the area where she'd got the shot. It wasn't as bad an experience as she thought, Murdoc had made it a little better. He sighed deeply and waved slightly to the receptionist, taking Noodle's hand to lead her out of the waiting room. What an ordeal. His keen ears picked up on a low, grumbling noise and looked down at the girl. Her stomach growled again.

" Murdoca-sama?"

He groaned to himself.

" Yes?"

" Onaka ga suki masita."

Despite the language barrier, he understood perfectly and sighed, digging into his pockets. He didn't have enough money for a whole meal, but ice cream looked affordable.

" 'Ow 'bout some ice cream, love?"

Her face brightened instantly, she knew that word.

" Aisu kuriimu!"

Noodle bounced in her elated mood, grinning her wide, brilliant grin.

Murdoc stared blankly at Noodle while she devoured her pink ice cream, not one spark of interest in his mismatched eyes. His thoughts were on getting his car fixed. He hated walking everywhere– he didn't need that much exercise, although the recent sun had turned his sickly-green skin a more normal tan color. He slowly scanned the bright park, hiding under his black curtain of bangs. It was too bright– too many blues, greens, reds, and yellows. . . An overcast sky would be nice, but a midnight would be ideal. As his inclement eyes followed back towards Noodle, he rested his stubbly chin on his bare arms and sighed to himself. He wanted to go home, but he needed to go grocery shopping still. Noodle stared at Murdoc intently, but seemed to look through him. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder and saw an old woman sitting on the edge of a fountain, petting a white cat. The Japanese girl looked up at him pleadingly and he nodded.

" Go ahead, Noodle-girl."

The girl sprung from the bench and pranced gracefully over to the kitty. Murdoc fixed his gaze on the married couple walking slowly up the pathway. He snorted, what morons. Marriage was a trap, and it was best to avoid it at all costs. As he stared at them, not really seeing, a young girl scampered up to them and tugged on the man's shirt. The man bent down and picked the giggling girl up, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. He shifted uncomfortably; Noodle had been gone awhile. He turned his head ever so slightly to peer over at the old woman. She was still there, staring at the birds flying high above her, but Noodle had disappeared. Sitting up, he looked around wildly, his eyes frantic, his mind racing.

" Noodle?" he called, sounding uncharacteristically anxious.

Murdoc tried to calm himself down, she was here somewhere. But something inside him wouldn't let him settle down. He rose to his feet and walked around in a tight circle, scrutinizing everything. At last, to his relief, he spotted her talking to someone on the other edge of the grassy park. But his satisfied sigh got caught in his throat when he saw who she was talking to. A tall, handsome young man stood before her, maybe in his early thirties. He looked harmless enough, but he made Murdoc oddly nervous. He started a light walk towards the two, trying to look as casual as possible. He felt stupid, but there was nothing stupid about wanting to get a move on with his grocery shopping and such. Yeah, nothing wrong with that. But he didn't even believe himself. He didn't breathe, he didn't blink, he kept his eyes fixed on that godforsaken man. Why was he still there?

His walk turned into a brisk stride; the man took a step towards the girl. Murdoc snapped and broke into a full-on run. But he ground to a halt when a young man in a suit came up in front of him, blocking his way. He tried desperately to get around him, but the man was not going to let him pass.

" Excuse me, are you Mr. Murdoc Niccals?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Murdoc swerved from one foot to the other, anxious to reach the girl now slipping away, following the man down a walkway.

" I'm from–" he continued without an answer, but was cut off by Murdoc's strong hand gripping onto the front of his suit jacket.

" Get out of my way."

He cleared his throat and moved aside nervously.

" Yessir, o-of course."

Murdoc drew his hand back and started a mad sprint towards them.

" Noodle!" he called out.

The girl turned, but the man grabbed her arm roughly and expression changed drastically from her previous, brilliant smile.

" Murdoca-sama?" she whined. " Murdoca-sama!"

The man shuffled her along a side path; there was no one around now. Murdoc called out to her again, running faster than he thought possible for his physique.

" Sawannai-de!" He could hear the girl, but they had both disappeared around the path. " Hottoite-yo! Kyaaaaaaaa!!"

The shriek echoed in his ears and his heart stopped. He saw the man before him and lost his mind.

Murdoc's sturdy fist cracked its way into the side of his jaw and his foot plunged into his stomach, kicking him down like in an old gangster movie. Noodle flew from the man's grip, big raindrop tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks. Murdoc's wild eyes were fixed on the man, full of burning rage– he couldn't let him live. What he might've done to his axe-princess! His guitar-player! Blood dripped onto the grass, but he didn't stop. But as he reached for the pocket knife he kept in his boot, Noodle grabbed onto his scrawny leg with a vice grip.

" Murdocu-san!" she wailed. " Arigatou! Arigatou, Otomo-san!"

He could feel the burning beast dying away in his chest and reached down to the girl, ruffling her dark locks, still staring the man down; he wasn't going to be trying anything. He pulled his gaze away from the squirming figure and picked the sniffling girl up in his long arms, she instantly buried her face in his broad chest.

" Come on, Noods', ol' Mudsie got ya. Stop crying, come on..." he soothed, carrying her away from the scene, smoothing her hair.

" Otomo-san?"

Murdoc looked down, he still had no idea what that meant.

" Anata wa ii hito desu ni." she hummed, closing her eyes and rubbing her tears away.

He recognized a tone of affection through the language barrier and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

" Er... yeah... um, I'll buy you another ice cream, 'kay?"

She smiled sweetly.

" Kokumatsu?"

" Yeah, cereal too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things that Noodle says:

" Namazu." - Catfish

" Deribufisshu!" - Devilfish!

" Toire wa doko desu ka?" - Where is the bathroom?

" Otearai!" - Toilet!

" Gomen nasai." - I'm sorry.

" Nani?" - What?

" Hai?" - Yes?

" Otomo-san!" - Father!

" Tasukete!" - Help!

" Onaka ga suki masita." - I'm hungry.

" Aisu kuriimu!" - Ice cream!

" Sawannai de!" - Don't touch me!

" Hottoite-yo!" - Get away from me!

" Anata wa ii hito desu ni." - You are a good man

" Kokumatsu?" - Cereal? (you have to read my first story to get this wink)


End file.
